The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake
The Beast Is Awake In Bottomless Lake orginally aired as the first of three segments of Scooby's All-Stars and the last to do so. It was later repackaged as the sixteenth and final episode of the third season of the The Scooby-Doo Show, and the fortieth and final episode overall in the series. Premise On a fishing trip, the gang ends up in Canada at the newly deserted village of Bottomless Lake. Turns out the beast has scared everyone away, which only leaves Scooby, and the gang, to fritter away. Synopsis The gang decides to head on a fishing trip up north, where they get lost and find themselves in Canada. They decide to camp at Bottomless Lake, which is completely deserted. The gang gets lost, and when Shaggy and Scooby decide to ask for directions, they find themselves chased by a horrible sea monster. The gang decides to head back into town after the beast disappears. When they arrive into the deserted town, Daphne spots a newspaper saying that millions of gold had been stolen from a nearby mine three weeks earlier. They meet a lumberjack in town, who tells them about the Beast of Bottomless Lake. According to a legend, a beast is said to guard the lake, and if anyone fishes in it, the level of the lake will sink. The gang decides to head to the market to stock up on food and supplies, where they meet Julie, the owner of the store's daughter. She warns them to stay away from the lake. When the gang reaches the lake, they set up the camp, and head to sleep. They are awakened by thunder, only the sky is clear, meaning something suspicious is going on. They gang splits up to look for clues; Fred, Velma and Daphne go to look around, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at camp. The beast appears and begins to chase them. They think they have trapped it, but it has escaped through a trap door Velma discovered in one of the cabins. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the tunnel, while Shaggy and Scooby are once again chased by the beast. When the gang meets up, they discover an inflatable pontoon in the water, a clue. They gang heads into town so they can find scuba gear to head into bottomless lake. They discover a submarine at the bottom of the lake, full of crates and tanks. They trap the beast (along with Shaggy and Scooby) in a small room, where they are ejected into the lake from an airlock, and eventually into a stream. At the stream, there are henchman there ready to capture one of the crates. They are captured instead, along with the beast. The beast turns out to be Julie, who had stolen the gold out of the mine so she could smuggle it out of the country. She swam the gold down to the submarine, where she sent it out of the airlock into the underwater tunnel. The "thunder" the gang heard was the sound of the crates being shot off underwater. She, along with her henchmen, where arrested by the Canadian police. Cast and characters Villains * Beast of Bottomless Lake/Julie * Julie's henchmen Suspects Culprits Locations * Canada ** Bottomless Lake Village *** Bottomless Lake *** Cabin *** Le Beau's Gas Station *** Johnson's Family Market Notes/trivia * This is the final segment of Scooby-Doo to air under the Scooby's All-Stars block. It is also both the third season finale and the series finale of the The Scooby-Doo Show. * This was the last episode of Scooby-Doo to just feature the original Mystery Inc. members. Starting with the first episode of the next series, Scrappy-Doo is added. Fred and Velma would return as guest-stars in the 1980s before finally being re-added to the cast in 1988 for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * When Julie refers to Scooby as a dog he asks where; this later became a recurring joke in the early direct-to-video films. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released November 9, 2010. Quotes Category:Cases set in Canada Category:Series finales Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes